Blue Sky, Blue Eyes
by ShiroiRose
Summary: Four lives chained by fate to know what love is. This is an AoshiMisao fic. AU and OOC
1. prologue

**Blue Sky, Blue Eyes**

_**Prologue**_

The room produced a serene atmosphere and comfort feeling. But it was dark, only one small candle was consuming. Darkness troubled Misao's security especially when she's alone but in this case; she had to endure it a little longer. She never bothered to light another for the thought that it was already enough for her need. As long there's a source of light, nothing can make her scared. And also, she was afraid that she might awaken her sleeping husband if she did so.

It was raining outside their hut. The cold wind could still pass through between the small spacing of the bamboo wall. Even so, the wood could still protect them from the total effects of the wet and cold environment of the outdoors. She sighed, thinking in another month, she will be missing this small humble abode as their sanctuary from the harsh reality of life. There was nothing to be afraid of, she told herself. Everything will be alright, that she promised.

All she got in her heart was Hope but too much of it will consume her, even the people around her. But she couldn't help it. She needed a wall to lean on. Love had already abandoned her. Or so, she abandoned love.

They had been living to this tiny yet cozy hut for about 5 months now. In another month, she will be delivering her very first baby. After her latest check-up, the lady doctor told her the baby is in good health. And along with it, an ultra-sound was shown to her. Misao's unborn child is a healthy baby girl. Both she and her husband were very happy for the news. Even so, at some parts of their momentarily happiness holds fear. Her husband's eyes were laughing yet deep inside, a part of it is worry. She too had that same feeling but she promised herself not to be pulled by the very same dreaded emotion she was trying to fight for months now. For the baby, she had to remain strong.

But at this moment, she could feel her vulnerability. Tears rolled down her cheeks while writing her letter. It was a letter for someone she dearly knew, very close to her heart. Each letters and words she wrote seemed to be a burden for her to do because of the intense emotion she had shared. But she had to do it, telling the person all about their circumstances and the sad fate they had.

Yes. Only in letter she could pour her feelings. Before, given the right condition, she might face them and tell it all. But that was not the path she had chosen. Misao had decided that it was best to leave this way – by letter – so that no more hearts will be broken outright, including hers.

It was in a yellow parchment she wrote those precious words. Unintentionally, the parchment smelled of roses – her favorite flower and scent. Misao had bought it when she and her husband strolled down to town, enjoying its great rustic scenery. She remembered it fully how happy they were that day, having no problems to think about even if the truth there is. Laughter is the best medicine. She knew that deeply, so goes with her husband. That is why they promised each other not to give reasons to have anger and jealousy along the way of their new marriage. It was just a waste of time. Time is priceless especially at their situation.

Almost at the end part of the letter, she stopped writing and looked momentarily at the black ink that penetrated to the surface of the parchment. The receiver's name had caught her attention. In the exact moment, her tear dropped right to it. She absently touched it as her fingers unknowingly smudging its ink. Suddenly, loneliness became a part of her. Regret was worming through her also.

But she had to move on. Again, for the sake of the baby and everybody else.

Her husband woke up, stretching and groaning in their bed. Misao heard him do his ruffling to the sheets. She quickly finished, folded and hid her letter under the desk. She wiped her tears also to hide it away from her loving husband's eyes. Giving him another petty thing to worry about is not a good option.

He felt their bed frigid for its half part was empty. Fluttering his eyes to awaken, he searched for his wonderful, wee wife. He made a sexy groan, enough to drive a woman think of depravity. Handsome, virile, lovable and young looking, Misao was one of the luckiest woman in the planet. She knew that too well. Many envied her. And also, many despised her.

"Misao, where are you?" her husband asked as he absently searched the sheets.

Finally hid the parchment letter into her desk, she answered, "I am here, dear."

"Why are you there?" He looked at their alarm clock to see the time. "You should be sleeping, darling. It's bad both for you and the child to stay up late."

"I know that, my dear. I just can't sleep. The baby is moving." She half-lied on that part. She didn't want him to know what she was doing.

"Really? Such an impertinent baby she is. Never had the care to her mother's condition," He teased. "Come over here."

Misao went back to bed; back to the very security of her life right now – his arms. She was embraced by her loving husband, cradling her to him. He wanted her to feel safe into his arms, as always. "Don't you ever leave the bed at night without telling me, Misao. Wake me if you do." Then he kissed her forehead.

"I am no child to be taught like that." She reprimanded.

"I know. But the situation calls for it. Please don't argue with me," he admonished as he leaned down his head lower to kiss her pink lips.

They kissed.

"Ok. I got your point. Will you let me go to sleep now, dear?" She huskily said as she caressed his jaw with her small hand.

He smiled. "You can sleep now, here in my arms."

"You'll just suffocate the baby,"

"No I won't. I just want you near me, Misao. I'll be gentle." He coaxed as he softly rubbed her bloated belly.

She thought for a moment and finally agreed to her husband's whims.

Lying in bed, her husband's arms gently coiled around her rounded form, her troubled emotions got stabled. Only in time she will be free of everything and everyone, even to herself. Just sending the letter will be the first step. Tomorrow, she will cajole her husband for them to go to town. Strolling will be a good excuse.

Tomorrow will be the start of her new life. The letter will be the key of it.

tbc...


	2. To Be or Not To Be

**Chapter 1 – To Be or Not To Be**

The vows had already been exchanged. Here comes the new Mr. and Mrs. Aoshi Shinomori, fresh for the taking. Many people from both sides of the families whole-heartedly greeted and solemnly congratulated the couple on their wedding union. Most them said that they are a matched from heaven. From looks, connections, and good family background, there's no doubt the two were made for each other, born to spread another handsome line from both of their super influential, over-achieved families. They were the talk of the town for many months now. It will likely impossible for a single countrymen of theirs never know about the great union. Their families never lose a story to gossip and talk about.

Betrothed from birth, Aoshi and his new bride knew all about their responsibilities and roles being the heirs of their vast companies. And by honoring this sacred union, one step had already been done – combining the strength and great influence of both families. Many could see and mention that their union was based on business, but people cared nothing for it. They looked good at each other and the blessings behind their being heirs came along with it. In short, they were a perfect match.

Numerous numbers of broken hearts were laid behind them. Many swooned and mourned for having this bachelor finally tied so as with the beautiful bride. Their hopes had died after the exchange of marriage vows. It was no secret that the couple had physical looks to die for. Both of them were handsome people and along with that physical beauty had the brains to be proud with. They were bred for this, being the leaders of their powerful clan. They were known to be perfect with each other, even to the eyes of the reluctant, dishearten losers.

In the dept of the celebration, there was one soul hiding among the pillar that could not seem to enjoy the grand festive. She only crept closer to one of the said huge Greek pillars of the Shinomori mansion at the West garden, eyeing the lovely married couple with disappointment. It was understandable to know her reason. It was because she belonged to the group of those losers who quieted themselves, finally accepting the fate bestowed on them. She was among them, wearing the same mask to hide her pain, her heartache.

She loved Aoshi with all her heart since the beginning. If he only knew…..if he only dared to see it….if he only made an effort to get to know her…..maybe, maybe things would be a lot different. No. That will not be possible for Aoshi is known be a strict follower of right and honor, bound in his family's name, even most of the times it doesn't goes smooth on his way or to his sake. He will sacrifice everything just to honor the name of the Shinomoris to the high pedestal. Having a relationship with a low-life like her will be a great laugh to the world of high society and business. That was the bold truth. Compared to the great beauty he was holding in his arms at this very moment, she was just a peck of dust needed to be cleaned and forgotten.

Not once did she have had felt Aoshi's love interest on her. Only acquaintance, not even friendship.

Nothing, she said to herself. The battle of winning him over is forever lost. She just stood no chance at all against her. She ironically laughed of having entertained the thought that she could match her grace, wit and social standing. A commoner match against a princess – that gave her a momentarily shiver.

The glasses were impatiently tapped by their owners using spoons. They were calling for a good show; a wedding kiss was needed to be seen again. Tradition called for it. The couple didn't disappoint the excited crowd. They had kissed.

The woman behind the column had felt her heart plummeted to the ground upon seeing the joining of their lips. Aoshi's lips captured her luscious, red lips, tasting it with vigor. She could hear some men heartily yelling at them to stop the act, just so to save it to their marriage bed. Most of the guests laughed at the bold statement. The couple only smiled after that, still at each others gentle embrace.

She could no longer keep staring at the couple. It just hurt so much. Having to see your love of your life being forever locked to another embrace gave no further hope. The union should be honored, even though it hurts so much. A teardrop just rolled down to her left cheek. The poor, besotted woman whispered upon herself, convincing, to try to be happy for him, as a gift for their beautiful wedding.

Saying good-bye was the hardest thing to do even from afar.

As she was about to turn back towards her quarters, just to escape from this momentous pain in her heart, a young girl appeared. By the looks of it, she was also hiding behind the huge Greek pillar. But for what reasons?

She immediately wiped her tear from her pale face, hiding it on time so that the child would not have any idea of her pain. Feeling a bit frantic, she smiled just to aid the concealment of her sorrow. But hers was so poorly done.

"What's with the face?" Tsubame asked with great concern. She approached her and patted her arm to give comfort. "Is there something wrong?"

Still smiling with all her might, she only responded, "No."

"I sense a tear. You can't hide it from me." The youngster smugly assured as she crossed her arms to her chest.

"It's nothing, I assure you. Something stung my eye, 'tis all." She chortled afterwards. She couldn't believe she still had the power to lie to her friend. "There is nothing to worry about."

A girl only smirked and never pursued the topic further. She glimpsed at the celebrated couple just across the lawn. They were comfortably settled on an elevated platform, together with the bride's parents. Sad, Aoshi's parents couldn't see this momentous, grand event. They were now in heaven, together with their Maker. Behind the tables, they were settled like a newly crowned king and queen. It was so obvious from their looks and body languages.

"Why are you still doing here?" asked the older woman. "You should be out there, together with them, celebrating the wedding."

The girl sighed. "You think so?"

"Yes, of course, you silly. For one obvious reason, you are a Shinomori." She supplied.

The girl shrugged, pondering the words her older friend had just said. "Even so, I don't feel like celebrating."

Curious, she could only asked, "Why is that so? Did you have some arguments with your brother before the wedding?"

"Not really. I just don't feel like attending."

Tsubame was Aoshi's only sibling, his baby sister. Aged 11 and in a matter of months was about to step in the world of puberty, she already got a mature mind. He played a good role of being both her responsible parent and a loving brother. Some might call it that he over spoil her. Even so, she was not brought up to be a spoilt brat. She only gained the right to voice out and acted her thoughts, things that marked a Shinomori. She dearly loves her brother, and her brother reciprocated that precious emotion. Funny, most of the people around them never thought that he was capable of having that kind of emotion for he moved in a world of deceit and deviousness in the name of business success, but here he had proved them wrong. He could also love without showing much of the petty emotion. Just like he was showing at the tables, he was letting them all know that he was content and happy for what he had right now – his beautiful wife – by kissing and hugging her again.

"You should give your full support to your brother no matter how it sucks." Then she gave her a beaming smile. "You are his only family left. Your support is the best wedding gift you can give to him."

"I know that." She turned back against the guests and feast as she was about to look at the face of her friend. "And it makes me feel guilty of being not there beside him. I know that I should give him my full blessing and support but there is something about this union that I don't feel like celebrating. As if there is something wrong in this setting."

The older woman felt the same but she dared not to tell it to her young friend. "I think your brother's bride is easy to deal with." She glimpsed at the couple then turned back her attention to the young girl. "She seems pretty nice. All it takes is a good introducing and new days of honest bonding. Your brother will not choose a bitch to rule the house."

"That is not what I feared. I don't care if she's a bitch to me or what. She can have the house. I don't care. All I want to know if she truly……"

"Truly what?" The older woman crept closer.

There was a full minute before she finally answered. Many unknown visitors and busy servants passed by to their sides. She was a little reluctant to tell what she feels about the woman her big brother had just married. "Truly……loves my brother."

She had thought that also, if the woman really did love Aoshi. Even not, it was out of the question and care for her opinion to matter. They were dealing with an old tradition of marrying only their kinds – the rich and super influential kinds – just to preserve their heritage and high stance to the social norm. She got no say against the tradition that is why it hurt double.

Tsubame really loved his brother. She will be hurt on knowing that her brother will be tied on an arranged wedding for the benefit of their businesses. It was better not to marry at all in a loveless union. But she had no idea if her brother really had the bliss, same goes with his bride.

Just to end this crap, the older woman explained the situation to her. It was a surprise also to her that this very explanation could be the answer to soothe her aches. "Darling, you should look at the couple residing at the grand table right now." She turned the youngster to her back, cocked her head and made her peek to the married couple. "Do you see in their eyes that they don't love each other? They are smiling, laughing and embracing each other. There are enough proofs to dismantle your petty doubts, Tsubame."

"Easy for you to say," she softly mumbled but was also heard nonetheless. "Sure. You are right. I should be there beside him. I just hope that I could control my scowl and lighten my foul mood for his sake."

"Why? You still don't like his wife?"

"I don't care much about her. It will change if I happen to find out that he truly loves my brother. The possibility is there." She shrugged.

The older the woman smiled. At least there was a good chance for a better future with all of them living under one roof. "That's good. I had thought that you will not accept her as your sister-in-law. It's good to know that you have a room their in your heart for a change."

"I will be doing it for my brother," she beamed.

"How lucky your brother is. He should be proud on having you as his sister."

She smiled and nodded.

"I envy you because of that,"

Tsubame looked back to her friend with concern on her juvenile face. "Don't think about the past. It will only sour your mood."

If she only knew that her mood was already soured. Just standing and hiding somewhere in the corners had done it all. "Yes, I know. This is not the time for such trivial matters."

"You should think always that you are never alone." Then the girl clasped her hands and placed it above her own chest, near her heart. "I am here for you."

"Thanks. I always do think of that." She chortled. "Honest!" She made a gesture of crossing her heart just to prove that she's telling the truth.

The girl laughed. "Aoshi cares for you too."

After hearing that, she had gradually tamed her laugh. Maybe he did care about her…..but that was only once, at the very first time they had met.

The memories were still vivid to her mind. All the battering and the thrashing at the night of her almost lost hope had deeply affected her personality. She couldn't control her fear of the dark. That was one of the grievous consequences of that dreaded night. When she's in dark, she could still feel the hands of her oppressor roaming and taking most of his fill. She could also still taste the blood from her mouth. Her imagination for that night was so strong. Sometimes, it was hard for her to sleep at night. The natural darkness of the night seemed to affect her so much.

She gave a brief nod to Tsubame, as if she was agreeing with what the young chit said.

Tsubame took her hand and squeezed it tight. "Come with me. Let's celebrate Aoshi's wedding there with him." She honestly pleaded. "I'm afraid I have to walk alone in front of everybody else, staring at me as I will claim my seat. What a pain in the ass."

"Shush! Don't swear, Tsubame. It isn't lady-like." She reprimanded.

"Oh my…..here we go again." She rolled her eyes.

Both women laughed. "No. I can't be there. I don't belong out there." Tsubame gave a disappointing look. "And besides, Mrs. Craven asked for my help to finish preparing for the desserts. You know what chaos they might be having there right now without me. Not a pretty sight, you know." Then she meaningfully winked at her.

The young girl chuckled. "Yeah. I can imagine it now."

The older woman pushed Tsubame towards the celebrating crowd and waved a hand. "You go there now. Be happy with your brother and his new wife. I'll be alright. I'll just see you after the celebration."

Tsubame waved back with a smile in her juvenile, angelic face. "I'll see you later! Thanks, Misao-chan."

"Our guests are pretty impressed with our show, Aoshi." The woman seductively whispered to his ear.

"Let me remind you that this isn't a show, Megumi, it is our wedding." Aoshi said then sipped his wine languidly.

"I know that, dear. I was pointing it out figuratively." She retorted, giving him a mocking stare.

Aoshi only sighed. Then there was it again, the crowd wanted another kiss to be performed by them. When will they ever give up? But that doesn't matter. He enjoyed kissing the hellion's red lips, anyway. She tasted like this wine he was now sipping, one of his favorites. Later, in their marriage bed, he will take all what she can give, 'sipping' it all away from her with full vigor and virility.

He could see now in his wedding some men eyeing him with fierce regard. Was it because of her union with him? Megumi Takani had created a huge club of broken hearts by marrying him. But he wasn't clean on that part too. He too had a similar crime. He had produced numerous dishearten maidens, widows and liberated women to cry sorrowfully for loosing him in the marriage market. He's no longer available to them. He only now belongs to Megumi Takani's bed.

They were destined to be together, as his late parents had said. The Takani family had a close tie with the Shinomori family for many years now since the dawn of 20th century. They had gone and share several businesses that made them unbeatable often times. For instance, the Shinomoris owned the sea and the air by various shipping lines while the Takani owned the land and the medicine industry by farming and medicine research that always been proved to be successful. Together, nothing can stand up against their tandem.

He told himself that he had done a wise decision on combining their families. Their late parents will be proud of him. He had courted her through the years, given her all the things she wanted from him and had been a good lover to her. In stepping into marriage will seal their good future. He had promised to their late parents on doing the deed. He must marry Megumi, produce a legal heir and live a happy life.

Did he love her? Most likely, yes. She is all what he dreamt for a wife – beautiful, sexy, and lustrous and……what? Ah! Yes, they shared the same coldness and sarcasms in life. She too had the wits of an independent, intelligent and fiery woman that he fond most alluring. Megumi is the only woman he will need for his entire life. Only her……this must be love.

Most of times in their making love, he could not surpass her stamina. She wanted more from him, multiple glorious orgasms. He chortled. She got a voracious appetite for sex, one of the things that attract him to her. She is full of life and……naughtiness beyond his kind of expertise.

He must have loved her……and lusted after.

Aoshi smiled through his musing.

"What made you smile, darling?" Megumi asked as she snaked her hand to his thighs under the table. Then she gently squeezed his cock. "Is this what you have been thinking?"

Aoshi softly moaned. "You know me too well, Megumi."

"I know what drives you nuts, Aoshi. Only I can give you that."

Aoshi looked at her with smoldering eyes. "Only you, my dear."

"Do you love me, Aoshi?" Megumi suddenly asked, and then she caressed his cock further with much languid circular motion.

Aoshi groaned. "This is not fair. You are influencing me with your 'magical touch'."

"With my magical touch or not, I need to hear it from you."

"Megumi……your parents are here…..they might see our…."

"I want your pledge, Aoshi. Do you love me? I want to know right here, right now." She huskily murmured to his ear.

"Y….Yes, Megumi. I love you. I had fallen-in-you with you the first time my eyes laid on you." He meekly confessed.

"Liar. You have loved me the first time YOU LAID ON TOP OF ME." She smirked afterwards.

"Even so, the outcome is still the same." Aoshi wickedly replied.

"Bastard," she hissed, giving him a good playful dare. Then she squeezed his cock again, making him enjoy more of her 'magical touch'.

"Witch," he murmured back. "And you? Do you love me?"

Neither of them had noticed Tsubame's arrival to their table. They were half-startled when she spoke to declare her presence to them.

"Having a good time?" Tsubame asked.

Aoshi had a decency to blush a little while Megumi had none. His wife said hello to his new sister-in-law. "Where have you been? We were looking for you."

"Sorry for being away. I had my very own 'business' to take care of first. I hope you didn't miss all the fun while I am away."

Megumi hugged her husband. "We didn't miss it. Now that you are here, it will be more fun to us."

"What do you mean by that?" One of Tsubame's eyebrows was raised.

"There is no meaning to that, Tsubame." Aoshi ended the conversation. "Come here, celebrate with us." He cajoled her little sister to sit beside him.

The little maiden came to his side and became a proper lady a groom would ever want for his sister.

"Lovely couple isn't?" a voice was heard near the trellis, full of white orchids.

Misao was startled upon hearing a man's voice. She was about to enter the outside kitchen premise when she heard him. She stood there a second then decided to leave. She got plenty of things to do just to escape from her heart ache.

"What's with the rush?" The man behind the trellis asked her with such annoying arrogance.

"I have lots to do, sir. I got no time to mingle with the guess. I am not a guest here but a simple servant of the Mansion. Good day, sir." She immediately ended their conversation.

"Are you afraid of me? I don't bite, that I know." The man teased.

She stopped from walking towards the kitchen and gave him a fierce stare. "May I suggest that you find other maidens here for you to freely dally with? I am not up to the challenge, sir. If you will excuse me…"

"I don't want to talk to those brainless chits." Then he moved towards her but stopped as soon as he reached the spot where he can see her see her clearly and not invading her private space. "That is why I want to talk to you."

"I am not the only one here that got brains, sir." She countered back.

"I know that. But yours can simply not to be compared to them. I want honesty in our talking, not flattery."

"And you think that you don't do the same?"

"Ah! Such fierceness you have it there, Ms?"

She didn't answer. She turned back against him and hastily went towards the Mansion's outer kitchen.

"What is your name, demoiselle?" The man inquired, almost yelling.

"You don't want to know, sir." She yelled back. "I don't belong to your class."

"In case you want to know my identity, I am Soujiro Seta, close cousin of the groom and Ms. Tsubame Shinomori."

She instantly stopped. The name sounds familiar. At one time, Tsubame did mention to her that they have a cousin by that name. Suddenly, shame rushed through her. How could she be so rude, especially to a man with connection with the Shinomoris?

She turned around and gave him a slight, gentle bow. This was with full honesty. "I am so sorry for being so rude, sir. Try to understand my station. I should not suppose to be mingling with the upper class."

"And why I have this notion that you disobey this very rule of yours when you are near my cousin Tsubame?" He cocked his head to the side and smirked. "Do you take advantage of her youthful mind?"

"I do not!" she strongly stated.

"Forgive me. It was not my intention to accuse you of using people." Then he gave her a friendly smile. "And besides, people will think twice or even many times before they make a Shinomori a fool. Care to forget this little argument?"

She hesitated first. But after seeing his angelic smile, her fiery side subsided. All this young man wanted from her is a good conversation, 'tis all. Or is it?

"And forgive my temper. It must be the heat of the sun."

"Yes, yes. I thought it also. Well, now that we have forgiven each other, may I know the name of the fiery lady?" he gave a slight nod then smiled again. When will he stop doing that? He is always smiling, she said to herself.

Somehow, it began to annoy her but at the same time made her curious about his personality. He is not like his cousin Aoshi…..He is not Aoshi.

"My name is Makimachi Misao."

tbc...

A/N: Who would you want to have misao's hand? Aoshi, Soujiro or other young males out there that I still haven't mentioned yet:D thanks for reading it.


	3. You Don't Know Me

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.This is for entertainment purpose only.

* * *

**A/N:** not good at grammar...enjoy the story...

* * *

**Chapter 2 – You Don't Know Me**

Sometimes, fate can be crueler than you think. Here was a man who had been there in every step of the way; always laughing from her silly jokes even most of the times were not, always treating her out to many fanciful and 'almost romantic' places; always been there to share his wild stories that exploit most of her innocent side, and many more. Never in his 'slacking and debauchery' existence had he perceived himself as a desperate fool for a woman's attention and love. Born in a family of handsome rogues, he was known to be a ladies' man. But as far as most people would recognize today, the man had already made his intention very clear that he had shackled himself to a specific woman. The funny thing was, not a single clue had his beloved knew about his priceless offering – his loyalty and undying love. He didn't care what will other people might think of him as long as he was happy embracing a little portion of her heart.

That was before when he was still contented of one-sided setting. He began to crave for more.

Soujiro had been her underdog for a long time. To be exact - 3 and half years. He can be called a fool for yearning to be loved by a commoner but that small insulting calling didn't matter to him at all. Since the day he had invaded her personal space at his cousin's marriage luncheon, he hadn't been out from Misao's life most of the time. He had been always there to show how much he really cares for the fiery midget.

No regrets came by to ponder on his thoughts. None.

Before it was alright to be at the shadows, pretending at ease of his special feelings about her but as time went by his heart began to tire. It began to yearn for more. His efforts of winning her favor were not enough to make her notice his intentions. It wasn't enough to make her see the man behind the half-meant smiles, the one who loves her and waiting to be loved back, only by her.

There was a time that he saw praying to a Higher Being would grant his wish. Silly as it is for a grown up atheist man, he did try the idea out of his desperation.

Uplifting his sore ego by answering it with a gentle smile was always there to help him cope up with his own painful dilemma. In short, it had been a part of his system already – to hide the real dreadful feelings from the very person who had caused it.

So this is love. Soujiro had scoffed at the very possibility of him being entangled into its sticky web. But look at him…..who is laughing now?

Here shows his very pathetic existence, grasping to the little chance he might have her. After so many times of lending his soaring ears just to hear her cries of misery to a man who isn't worth a single penny of her thoughts. Soujiro vowed to remedy both of their aching hearts by taking her away from him completely, in any manner.

Somehow, he no longer knew himself after pledging heartily those bold words. He had become what he intentionally evaded for so long – a man very much in-love. This was her fault.

"I beg to differ," Misao disagreed indignantly. "He shouldn't have played her for a fool as he learnt that she had special feelings toward him. It was so nasty of him to do so. I hate him the most!"

They were arguing about the hero of the movie they had just freshly watched; of his motives on why he had done so many hurtful and disappointing things to his heroine, breaking her heart to die when in truth he really did love her. She couldn't fathom the hero's idea of true love.

Her infuriation was fueled more when the heroine in the movie died in the end without even knowing her man's pledge of true love for her as he numbly cradled her into his trembling arms. She was lifeless and deaf to the world, leaving the eerie feeling of guilty and sorrowful emotions to the man who loved her. It was so very late of him to say those yearning words of idealistic love. So why bother to understand and forgive him?

"You should understand, Misao, that he had loved like that before. He was just afraid to face the facts that he is falling all over again to the same feeling that left him almost dead." Soujiro calmly explained. It was so odd of him to defend the man's disposition when in truth he too wanted to throttle the hero's neck for giving the heroine a broken heart which is a huge factor of her fading will to fight for her life against Death. Maybe because he was also a man that also shares and understands some of its own gender demise when it comes to love.

He had done some part of his own 'hurting' to his women before. To clear that out, it wasn't any physical – hardly actually - but more of the emotional side liked what the hero of the movie did to his love. He had branded himself a free rogue and no live woman in this world will ever take that away from his beliefs.

_Until he had met her…._

He now gravely understood of being left in limbo, having no idea where this guarded relationship with hers will lead to. He also well understood this exceptional frustration of not having the one he wanted the most. He had learned a lot and realized so many things about what he had taken for granted which is the power of love.

_Thanks to this young, cheeky angel Misao_.

If he could only make her see him instead of his cousin Aoshi, sure, his future will be a lot brighter. And so goes to her.

_He will not ask for more._

Suddenly he had pictured Misao hurting her by reprimanding her of her foolish hopes of capturing Aoshi's interest when it was clear that the stoic man had been very much off-limits since he had been wed to his lusty, beautiful wife Megumi more than three years ago. Misao hadn't been that too obvious in her ploy, never did try even once in action but there was no doubt that her heart was still clinging to a tiny fragment of hope that Aoshi look upon her. It was like she was begging of something from Aoshi. That was love and interest that will never be given so freely.

If she only knew that she and the hero of the movie also shared some similar situations in matters of love problems…..

At least he was glad that Misao had settled her limits of being a foolish loves struck unlike the woman in the movie they had seen together. She knew her grounds even though it hurts to live in a world where all the odds were against her. He too knew that well.

_Or is it?_

"That's rubbish!" she exclaimed. "Even so, a big, burly, handsome man like him should have had regained his confidence and trust back in love in no time!"

"You know that we are not talking about the physical trait in here, Misao. It is more of the heart," Soujiro tapped his chest close to his heart with his pale, fine fingers. He then sat beside her at the couch, with one of his arms slouch next to her back. Getting close to her personal space seemed he loved doing.

Misao didn't mind Soujiro's sudden closeness. She was used to it, treating it a normal act. She feebly sighed and shrugged. "Yes, I know. I just don't think that it is right to have the woman suffer under his bidding. It wasn't fair to begin with. He should have thought of her feelings also instead of shielding himself from the pain he might get from loving her. Ok. I get the point that he was deeply hurt from his previous relationship from his first love but that doesn't mean that it's the end of the world. What if he already found the right woman? And with that sour attitude of his, man, no wonder women wanted to flee from his hold." Misao half-heartedly smiled, murmuring. "Even if he's too damn sexy and handsome to resist."

Since when did Misao take notice more of a man's face better than of his personality?

"Don't look at me like that!" She scoffed. "I was just merely stating a fact that most women will say if they ever get a chance to meet an alluring guy like him." Then she raised one of her guilty brows.

It was true, indeed. He too had felt the same magnetism when it comes to pretty ladies.

Soujiro chortled. "Ah! But you have to admit that it was also the woman's fault why she had fallen into such a disgrace. She knew from the start that the man was in deep sorrow, mourning for the lost cherished love he had; a tragedy that he had not taken so lightly. She shouldn't have demanded his full love when it was all too fresh from his system. Serves her right to learn the painful lesson."

"HA! Fresh? He had been mourning for the lost for three years! It isn't healthy, both mind and body."

"And since when did you get to be the expert to these situations, Madame Misao? Was this come out from one of your 'vast' relationship experiences?" Soujiro taunted. He was trying to hide his smile but failed miserably.

Misao's cheeks began to redden. She was searching for the right words to shot back. Few seconds grew, she was still unable to.

Soujiro already knew the answer and yet there was this cajole in his heart wanting to know the truth from her very enticing lips. His eyes fell to her pink lips as she was still finding the right words to say, to explain her side. Its movements were languid. The unintentional pout she made was distracting him so much. He wanted to kiss her and it brought back the memories he had with her at the very first time they met.

He wanted to kiss those lips since the first time his eyes saw her amongst the colonnade of the Shinomori's West Garden. She was alone and obviously not enjoying the very festivity of her guardian's clan. Why? It was so much noticeable from the way she looked at the happy couple. Misao had worn those sad cerulean eyes and it hunted him ever since. Never did he ever see a woman silently sweep for her love and remained at good control despite the slow piercing of her heart. Never did he realize that that same affection will pull him to her when he was known to be a cad.

And never did he ever realize that she will be the woman he will want for to be his wife.

It took a few weeks before he was completely fallen-in-love to Misao's charms. She was fun to be with, opinionated and very thoughtful. Small, pretty and cheeky, Soujiro sometimes couldn't keep up with Misao's appetite with excitement and silly what knots. Whenever he was with her, he couldn't stop laughing and the feeling of euphoria was still there, never waning. But like every relationship, there were times that they were not in good terms with each other but that didn't sour their special bond. It made their bond grew stronger. Both of them never pass the day without settling the anger and pain. They valued their relationship more than nurturing their senseless pride. She was such a priceless chit to behold. Misao had thought him so many things about life which he had just passed by.

He also knew that she didn't tolerate cad like him but that didn't stop from forming a special bond. She never insisted to change his way of life but rather oblivious that she had done it without even saying a single reprimand. Misao had him forget other women since then.

Ha! No sex or even a little hanky-panky in 3 and a half years.

It was then he realized that he too share the same fate with the woman in the movie. Begging for love is the least he wanted to do to his almost pathetic existence. It was not done by him. Not in a million years.

But here he was, evidently feeling the same dread the heroine had experienced and was seemingly leaving him to the brink of extinction if he couldn't tell her of his feelings….or to make it more vivid – to have her as his forever love as the heroine would put it in her shoes in the movie.

Added the infuriating fact that his married cousin Aoshi still unknowingly possessed her heart.

To begin with, it wasn't a good idea to make her to love him instead of his married cousin. Soujiro wanted her to love him as he is, not as a replacement. But how could he tell her that without building any walls between them.

"Do you really hate the man from the movie?" Suddenly, the atmosphere became serious which gave Misao a slight shiver upon hearing Soujiro's voice.

"Well, I guess not really." She was curious about the sudden change of her pal's mood. She was looking for his eyes but his bangs hid them. Then she gave up on searching them. Instead, she looked towards the closest window that showed the view of the full moon. "I just hate him because he never reciprocated the love the heroine gave to him. He knew that she loves him dearly but instead, he played her for a fool. He used her countless times; he had his fill on her and then what?! It was all too late in the end when he realized his faults because she finally chose death to flee from her heart ache. He wasted it all, for Christ sake!"

There was a tear broke out from one of her eyes. Good thing that the falling tear was out of his view.

In truth, Misao was deeply hurt upon the hero's continuous evade to the woman's love which somehow reflected much of her own demise when it comes to her love life. The woman shouldn't have died in the end of the story if he only opened his heart to her. Misao could still remember the last parting words from her lips as she bid farewell to the one she loves. If the hero hadn't been that so attach to his past, everything will be alright.

In her case, it was understandable that the man she loves had valid reasons to avoid her. Not because that he doesn't like to love, it was of simple truth that he was already married and very much oblivious to Misao's feelings. Aoshi had no feelings for her but a mere acquaintance to the mansion; her guardian of some sort. She only wanted for him to know what she really felt but fate had been cruel to her. Like the heroine in the story, she might not have the chance to hear Aoshi's words that he too loved her. Hoping for something foolish again, she reprimanded herself. The only difference between Aoshi and the man in the movie was that one of them at least knew the other party's feeling. The fictitious man at least knew about the situation having some light and hopes that they could fix their relationship up while on hers….it was very much destined to doom and be forgotten to the shadows of her secrets.

She will never be given the chance to acknowledge that love for him for he is already owned by somebody else. And even so, given the chance that he was single, Aoshi wasn't the type to look upon her and give some romantic notions that could stir up a woman's eternal lust and love.

She should have surpassed this yearning for him! It was almost 4 years since that fateful day and now she was acting like a jealous ninny all because of the angst romantic movie she and Soujiro watched this evening at the entertainment room. Somehow, she founded herself at the same shoes of the hero she despised. She too wasn't that much healed from the heartbreak.

Soujiro was right. It takes time for a heart to heal when it comes to emotional problems. She cursed. Looking at herself right now at that weakened state made her hate herself. All words she had said a while ago somehow back fired at her. Before she pointed dirt at somebody's faces she should have to see hers first.

"If you are the woman in the movie, will you ever stop loving him despite the fact that he will never reciprocate yours?" Soujiro set another bomb that will tick some of Misao's guarded thoughts.

There had been minutes before she answered his question. She was hesitant at first. "I might have…..done the same thing, Soujiro."

She felt her friend's stirring and body disagreement with what she had said. Knowing that those words weren't enough to settle his thoughts, she continued to explain. "But it was not at the same level as hers. I know that I should at least try to save myself from the depth of misery. Only I can help myself. Crying over for the spilled milk won't do any change to the situation."

Why is it that she had done a grievous act, feeling that she had half-lied just to say those encouraging words?

Then there was a long silence. Though the mansion was built with thick walls, they could still hear the chirping of the crickets at the late hour of the night.

"Are you sure about that?" Soujiro asked.

Misao looked at his way, wanting to his from his young face if he was dead serious about asking that question.

"You don't mean to ask that, do you?" She wanted to know.

Sensing all of the matters at hand were going off tangent, Soujiro had to stop pestering her. As much as he wanted her to tell him the truth, confessing about her unending more-than-infatuation emotions towards Aoshi, he didn't want to ruin their night because of such selfish act.

But the thing here is that, he had been so unselfish for so long that a mere provoke on her part or any situation that will help ignite his frustrations will change everything. He had to control himself, finding the right time for him to tell about what he felt for her and then her own not-so-secret love.

Now was not the right time especially when the movie they had watched reflected so many similarities to their current situation. He should have checked the movie first before he had invited Misao to watch it with him. Next time, a comedy romance will do the job.

The ring from his cellular phone was his diversion; a savior in time.

He picked up his cell phone from his jacket's secret pocket and answered the call. "Hai?!"

After 20 seconds talking on his phone, Soujiro snapped back his flip-top cell phone and momentarily stared at nothingness. Misao was a bit alarmed at the sudden change of his mood. Seeing his eyes turned almost shock had made her worried more.

"What is it? Is there something happened?" She went close to him, closing the small gap between them. She even patted his other free hand which was resting on his lap.

If she only knew what made his heart pounded a faster pace as she had placed her hand above his. But now wasn't the right time to enjoy her innocent touch. He had to leave at that very moment.

"I have to go, Misao." To his dismay, he abruptly stood as he prepared for his leave.

"You are going without telling me what's bothering you? I know that there is something in that call and you can't hide it from me. You smile and yet there is something amiss. You are some kind of a prick, you know!" She was back to her usual self.

Soujiro sweetly smiled at her and out of no where did he offer his lips to kiss her knuckle. "I really have to go, Misao. No time to explain."

"What?!" She was oblivious to what Soujiro had just done which was the kissing part. She was more interested in knowing about the news from the call that made him frantic to go.

"All I can say that it isn't between life and death. Oyasumi nasai." Then he strode towards the door and left her there, giving her no chance to question him further.

* * *

_It was indeed between life and death situation, Soujiro cursed._

So, he lied. He had to.

The young, angelic-faced man was finally outside the huge door as the old butler of the Mansion politely bid him goodnight and safe driving. He was all unaware of the man's courtesy but instead he was like walking in trance.

Damn the phone call! Before he was thanking for the sudden intrusion but after learning the news it brought, his life came tumbling down. He no longer see the brightness of his future.

The picture he wanted to have for himself and Misao was at jeopardy. Now he was at last convinced that he had to be bold this time. Perhaps tomorrow will be the good timing.

Grasping his cell phone in tight clasp, he remembered repeatedly their conversation.

The caller was Aoshi, telling him the exact words of – "I have some news for you. Megumi and I are getting a divorce."

* * *

**a/n:** ah...i intend to make this a brief story. i should be doing that to my other fics as well. easily said than done, eh? 

ok guys...you see the picture here? interesting developments, neh? ok then...have to go and think for the next lines, if i have my mood back into writing. Thanks for the reviews.


End file.
